


Curtis is a Filthy Rapist

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis wants to rape Lance because his husband finds him disgusting.Curtis gets his head bashed in as a result.





	Curtis is a Filthy Rapist

Curtis decides that since Shiro won’t touch him he’s going to fuck someone else. He decides on Lance, because if there’s a bigger useless faggot in their world, it’s definitely Lance.

Except that isn’t true. Curtis throws Lance up against a wall, ignoring his screams of “I’m not into guys! Get off me!”

”It doesn’t matter what you want. All that matters is that I get what I want. No one is going to stop me. I’m the Coalition’s darling. I’m married to Shiro.” 

”Get off me!” Lance screams, but Curtis doesn’t listen. He’s too busy pulling his pants down. 

Should he fuck Lance or should he try to get Lance to fuck him?

He doesn’t get the chance to try either because Allura arrives and punches him so hard that when his head hits the wall his brain starts leaking out of his eye sockets. 

Shiro shows up and pisses on his dying corpse as Allura gets to reunite with her friends.


End file.
